021314MaenamSeriad
07:20 -- aestheticChitin AC began trolling carewornAstro1ogist CA at 19:20 -- 07:20 AC: hellloooooo there !!! 07:21 AC: this is Seriad riiqht ?? 07:21 CA: Uh... Hi... It... Is... 07:22 AC: omqq hiiiiii Seriad =:D 07:22 AC: this is Maenam !! 07:22 AC: the onee who qave yu thatt TOOOOOOTES awesomme hoodie witth Rysporbro ??? 07:23 CA: Hi! Maenam... hoow...are... uh, you... 07:24 AC: omq TOOOOOTES leqit !!! 07:25 AC: Im the supes of leqitest riqhtt now !!! 07:26 CA: Uh, okay? That's um, nice? That you're so... lequit... 07:26 CA: *leqit 07:26 AC: omq thanks =:D 07:26 AC: buuuuuuut how are yu doinq ???? 07:26 CA: I... Coould be... much, much better... 07:27 AC: D: 07:27 AC: *D:= 07:28 AC: whats upp ??? 07:28 CA: Just, uh, silly fighting amoong the team... Yeah, that... 07:29 AC: ohhh noooo D:>= 07:29 AC: what are yu dudes fiiqhtinq about ?? 07:31 CA: "Uh... Now that I think about it, nothing... Probably relationships or something... That's pretty much all this team is sadly... D:=< 07:32 AC: that soound supes unleqiit Seriaddude 07:32 AC: butt I meann 07:32 AC: I quess were kinnda like that too ??? 07:32 CA: Really? As bad as us? Haha, dooubtable! 07:34 AC: probbably not I quess 07:34 AC: butt I mean its still hellaunleqit 07:36 CA: Yeah, we, can't get ANYTHING doone when we're whining all the time... 07:37 AC: yeahh I tootes qet yu 07:38 AC: Ive hadd to like 07:38 AC: qett peeps down to qlubbinq bussiness a feww times 07:38 AC: buutt like 07:39 AC: I quess troll relationshhips are always kindda totes complex ?? 07:39 AC: thosse hummusy duddes kiiiinda havve it lucky 07:39 CA: They doo! With their oone quadrant and "friendship" and junk! Unfair! 07:41 AC: lolol tooootes 07:42 AC: buut theyre still pretty leqqit too 07:42 AC: liiiike we just qott one on our teamm !! 07:45 CA: Really? Whoo is it? Is it soomeoone I knoow? Proobably! 07:45 AC: its Katedude !!! 07:46 CA: Oh... That's... Great! Yay! Kate... woooo-hoooo! 07:46 AC: omq yeah shees pretty cool !! 07:46 AC: ummm kinda quiiet thouqh ??? 07:47 AC: I shouldd tootes talk to her someetime 07:47 CA: Haha... We, talked oonce... She likes THis uh, taxidermy thing? I doon't even knoow hoow too spell that! 07:48 AC: uhhh nott really shore what thaat is ??? 07:49 AC: sommethinq to do wiith uhhhh 07:49 CA: It's where yoou kill soomething and uh, make it intoo soomething else? I doon't even knoow either! 07:49 AC: D:>= 07:49 AC: that 07:49 AC: souunds pretty uhhh 07:50 AC: leqit I quess ??? 07:50 CA: I knoow, I thoought she KILLED HER LUSUS, I... HAd too take a break after that... 07:51 AC: D:>=D:>=D:>= 07:52 AC: umm 07:52 AC: so 07:52 AC: likke 07:52 AC: who eelse is on shore teamm ?? 07:52 CA: Uh, Ryspoor, Joossik, Vejant, Meoouet... and... Kikate (BLUH) 07:53 AC: =:D 07:53 AC: Rysporduude is on yur team !? 07:53 AC: OMQ 07:53 AC: THAT MEANS YUR TOOOOTES AWESOME MERDUDES !!! 07:55 CA: Uh-huh! And we met Leoon, whoo's this uh... tootes? cute Human guy there! And we met Sootsias, and, she's really noot THAT bad! Ryspoor's planet is very, very fun! 07:55 AC: =:D=:D=:D 07:56 AC: thats SUUUUUPES leqit Seriaddude !!! 07:56 CA: Yeah, it is... kind oof, heheh! 07:56 AC: aand yu evenn qot Vejjy too !! 07:56 AC: I was liike wonderinnq where he wennt ! 07:58 CA: Yeah! He's with us noow! But, I've oonly talked too him oonce... 07:59 AC: yeahh we didnt really tallk too much eiither 07:59 AC: buut hes totes allriqht 07:59 AC: and hee totes just liike 07:59 AC: punches stuff !!! 08:00 CA: Really? 08:00 AC: yeaah !!! 08:00 AC: liike I meann 08:00 AC: he doessnt like have a specibuss i thiink ??? 08:01 AC: itts pretty cool actually !!1 08:01 CA: Hm, noo specibus? Yoou can doo that? That dooes soound pretty cooool! 08:02 AC: yeahh and pluuss he knows howw to qiive human biirth now I thiink ?? 08:03 AC: his lannd was kiinda weird =:\ 08:03 CA: Uh...What? 08:03 AC: yeahh his denizenny duude 08:04 AC: was kinnda umm 08:04 CA: His, denizen had too give birth? That's... ookay then... 08:04 AC: errr no 08:04 AC: its moore like 08:04 AC: we hadd to qive biirth to his dennizenn ??? 08:05 AC: from a caave 08:05 CA: >=:? 08:05 AC: inn the miiddle of a laake 08:05 AC: liike I saiid 08:05 CA: What a land? 08:06 AC: tooootes weird =:\ 08:07 CA: Yeah, tootes weird... 08:14 AC: iff its totes cool too ask 08:14 AC: whatt is yur lannd like ?? 08:14 AC: liike are theyy all this weiird 08:15 CA: Well, my land has these poointy sharp thoorns everywhere, and there's alsoo like, these, dream-y floower things! 08:16 AC: =:O 08:17 AC: soounds suuupes cool 08:17 CA: But... I've kind oof been a bit scared too exploore it... Or, erm- had been... 08:17 AC: oohhhh did yu quys liike 08:17 AC: qo to yur placce first ?? 08:18 CA: Uh, noo! We soort oof skipped Kikate's hoouse and went too this party thing! 08:23 AC: omq party thiinq ?? 08:23 CA: Yeah, there was like, toons oof fooood, and wine and stuff! 08:24 AC: =:O=:O=:O 08:24 AC: wooooow sounnds reaaaallly hellaswanky 08:26 CA: Yeah! But... His land was kind oof sad and dreary.. 08:27 AC: awww 08:27 AC: welll at least therre wass a paarty 08:27 AC: oh oh 08:27 AC: was it faaaancy dress and errythinq ??? 08:29 CA: Hahaha! Uh, when we had too see Heffina the booys had too "crooss-dress" because there were noo Booys allooud oor soomething! And, I woore this sundress...that... Ryspoor picked oout... And I really liked it, because it uh... made me feel... "pretty" haha! 08:30 AC: =:D=:D=:D 08:30 AC: omqomq it sounnds 08:30 AC: toooooootes lovely !!! 08:30 AC: Rysporbro hass a qoodd eye for FASHION 08:31 CA: He kind oof dooes actually! 08:33 AC: oh mann Imm tooootes jealous Seriaddude 08:33 AC: that soounds like a suuuuupes tonn of fun 08:34 CA: It was soort oof fun! Proobably the best part oof his woorld... 08:37 AC: hmmm saayy Seriaddude 08:37 AC: whatt would yu sayy 08:37 AC: if I maade yu 08:37 AC: annother sunndress ?? 08:38 CA: That soounds soo nice! And it's alsoo soo kid oof yoou too ooffer! Thank yoou Maenam I woould loove oone! 08:38 AC: =:D=:D=:D 08:38 AC: aweeeessoooommmme !!! 08:39 AC: I liike dont usually makke dresses 08:39 AC: so itll be soort of exciitinq to makke one for a channqe !! 08:40 CA: Haha, It's always gooood too try soomething new! 08:41 AC: omq I thiink Ill qo and qett to planninq riiqht away !! 08:41 AC: sooooo exciiiitiiinnnqq !!! 08:41 CA: Okay! I'm excited toooo! 08:42 AC: Ill lett yu knoww when its readdy Seriaddude 08:42 AC: thisll be 08:42 AC: toooooootes sweet !! 08:43 CA: Ehehehehe! Bye Maenam! 08:43 AC: byyyyye Seriad !!! 08:43 -- aestheticChitin AC gave up trolling carewornAstro1ogist CA at 20:43 --